dragonballztxtjtjkaifandomcom-20200215-history
Giru
Giru (古鲁) is the husband and best friend of Pan. He is also the friend of Bulla, Uub, Trunks, and Marron. Giru is given a home after being turn into a human by Gohan and Videl. He can turn into a Super Saiyan 1 and 2 (oddly) maybe because he was made from Teen Gohan's genes. So he is 1/2 saiyan. he is also the father of Aphrodite and Rohan. Giru is the grandfather of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Overview Personality Giru as a pre-teen is usually shy and smart. Giru is polite to everyone even to his enemies. He says, "Let this be a good match, even though you, my friend, are going to lose in agony." And it comes true. When Giru gets older he understands more about life as a human. Appearance Giru looks exactly like Teen Gohan except he has a light blue headband. When he turns into a teen, he has the same clothes Goku had when battling the Saiyans. When he turns into an adult, he has Kai clothes but in yellow. He wears his headband for the rest of his life. Biography 'Dragon Ball XT' Giru's first appearance is in Dragon Ball XT. Giru is at first a robot but then is turned into a human by Android 18. He then stares at everyone then asks why does he have hands. Pan laughs and says that he is a human now. Giru runs to a mirror and stares at himself not believing what he is seeing. He then asks Gohan where is the bathroom. Giru then screams because he had never had to go to the bathroom before. Videl explains it is perfectly normal to go to the bathroom and Giru gets relieved but runs to the bathroom. After a new threat comes: Broly as a Super Saiyan 3. Giru goes outside and stays there. Videl then gives a gift and tells him how some people write about their life in a journal. Giru then draws and writes about his life while Pan always tries to get his journal and read it. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks are working out at the gym at Gohan and Videl's house. Then Broly arrives and crashes the wall. Goten laughs and asks "Who's the hippie here?" Just then Broly then demonstrates his power and chokes Goten. Trunks, terrified, gets Goten and uses Instant Transmission and arrives at Giru's house. Giru then asks what happened. Trunks tells him to look at Goten. Giru then tells him that he will beat Broly with his bare hands and flies off, with Pan following him. Trunks then thinks, "What a brave kid." Giru then turns Super Saiyan 1 and is evenly matched with Broly but then Broly gets the upper hand on him. Giru then says that he is not even fighting at full power yet. Broly, trating it like a joke, then makes the mistake of asking him to go to full power. Giru then turns into Super Saiyan 2 and easily beats Broly. After a few years, Pan develops feelings for Giru. Just when they are eating lunch, Baby 2 arrives. Giru is about to turn Super Saiyan 1, Pan says that she's got it. She easily beats him with one arm. But Baby 2 uses his form to turn into Goku. Uub comes to the rescue but gets possessed by Baby 2 and he now looks like Baby Uub. Pan kicks Baby 2 out of Uub. Gohan comes and throws Baby 2 out of Earth. Giru is relieved. But while walking to the grocery store to buy some food, Bulla is on a moped and crashes into him. Bulla says, "Oh my Gosh! Are you all right?" Giru is about to scream at her, but automatically blushes and stares at Bulla. She is very pretty as a teen and Giru says nothing and looks speechless. Bulla then asks if he wants to go on a date with her, He quickly accepts. After a while,Giru develops a liking for Bulla. Pan then develops a liking for Uub for saving them. But then Giru meets Pan in an alley. Pan tells him her true feelings but he gets confused for his feelings for Bulla. Pan then surprisingly kisses him then runs away, but Giru stops her and says that he likes her too. They then get married 10 years later. 'Dragon Ball JT' Giru is first seen in Dragon Ball JT when Pan brings home Aphrodite and Rohan. He then helps his children train to become great fighters in the future. His children make best friends with Bulla and Uub's children: Bulma Leigh and Najib. He apologizes to Bulla about the marriage but she says it's okay because she found another man. Giru is also seen when Broly comes back a fifth time. 'Dragon Ball J Kai' Giru is first seen in Dragon Ball J Kai when Goku Jr. comes to say hello to his grandfather. Giru then laughs and says that Goku Jr. reminds of Goku. When Gokou comes, Giru hugs real tight and says, "This one looks like Goku too!" He is last seen at the end of Dragon Ball J Kai. Category:Good Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Human